Destiny's Descisions
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better title, sorry. A short Pedro/Jamie romantic bit, basically Pedro pondering on his life up til now. 2nd chapter: Matt/Scott that's even shorter.
1. Chapter 1

Pedro was not a particularly selfish person. When he had lived in poverty with his parents and little sister, he was content, because he was loved. In poison town, life was hard and Sebastian could be cruel, but it was unintentional; he was remorseful afterwards and everybody else was in the same situation. Except he and his little makeshift family had had health; no one else in the town did. Now that Pedro understood it was he who had kept the diseases away, he worried that they would die without him.

That's why Pedro feels bad when he looks back, since the death of his family, he had only really ever looked out for himself and his next meal; he didn't care if someone suffered, because he was hungry. He couldn't afford to be compassionate; his life with that woman and her horrid brother taught him that. Yet looking back, he realises it was an act of compassion that changed his life.

He knows it was fate that brought him and Matteo together; it was destined for him to make the decision to stay behind and save him, to accompany him to find Richard, to be saved by the Inca's, to meet Scott and Jamie and find the girl. It was all destiny. Sometimes he looked into the future and was uncertain. But Pedro didn't do it very often; he found more peace in looking at the present.

His power was not helpful in battle, but he was glad he had it; it had kept him alive all these years when he surely would have died, kept him strong when he should've weakened long before and most importantly, it meant he could protect the people who had become the most precious assets of his life. Matteo was his best, true friend and for the first time in he couldn't remember how long, he was genuinely happy, for he was loved once more and he had family. Scott needed his help, but he was sure he could give him that and that he would be alright, though he knows Matteo worries. Scott was strong and brave, he would pull through.

The adults who had risked their lives and were still risking their lives for his sake and that of the others, he would always be grateful and would help in any way he could. He trusted them wholeheartedly, a miracle considering what he had witnessed some so-called good people do. He had not yet met the fifth of the five, but if she was anything like the other four, he would be delighted to know her.

Pedro is not cruel, he is not ruthless and he is not selfish, the life he had lead thus far taught him that when you want something as deeply as he wanted this, something you would protect with your life once it was yours, just take it and hang the consequences.

Jamie stared at him in shock. He had never expected anything like this at this point in time. Hell, he had never expected something like this at any point in time. "P-Pedro!"

The consequences for this particular thing would most likely be Scott's anger, but he couldn't care less, though upsetting someone he respected so much caused an uncomfortable squirming in his gut. Oh well. Old habits die hard.

Pressing Jamie back against the wall he had pinned him too, Pedro brushed his lips against the American's once more, feeling the other boy shudder against him. He slid his right hand up from Jamie's wrist to stroke his face, his other arm wrapping around his waist, pulling his warm body as close as possible. The Peruvian boy slowly drew back after dragging the kiss out as long as possible, cautiously awaiting Jamie's reaction.

The other male was still quite stunned, blinking rapidly at him. When he regained control of his senses, he said, "W-why would you do that?"

Well, he hadn't yelled for his brother and (as far as Pedro could tell) he hadn't shouted telepathically either. Pedro smiled, not bothering to answer such a silly question. Deciding to test Jamie, he leaned forward as if to kiss him again, the tip of his nose lightly caressing his smooth skin. Jamie, breathing hard Pedro couldn't help but notice, moved his lips so they were connected again. You passed, he thought happily as he smiled into the kiss before letting go of Jamie. He turned and walked away to his bedroom door, where he returned his gaze to the younger twin, obviously confused by the abrupt change.

Pedro pushed his door all the way open with one hand, keeping his eyes locked onto Jamie's. He smiled, "Are you coming?" he gestured at the doorway, which offered up a highly conspicuous view of the bed inside it. Jamie's cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he fully comprehended what Pedro was offering. He hesitated, before slowly walking towards the other boy, taking his outstretched hand tentatively and allowing himself to be coaxed into the room. The door shut behind him silently.

And Scott? He got a very nasty shock when he looked into his brother's mind to found out where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sat very still on the couch, watching a DVD about some random Kung-fun guys fighting over a gold stick, wondering where Pedro and Jamie had got to and trying desperately to ignore the fact that, because of their previous positions when all four of them had been on the couch, Scott's thigh was pressed against his.

Oddly, Scott broke the silence, (though in his current mind-frame, Matt couldn't have done it), "I wonder what's taking Jamie and Pedro so long."

"Why don't you ask him?" Well done Matt!

Scott did that. He then proceeded to jump out of his seat screaming, "PEDRO! GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!!" and charged up the stairs. Matt stared, dumbfounded for a moment, before bolting after him, wondering what on Earth was going on.

XXXXX

Jamie breathed in and out as normally as he could, laying on his back on the bed with Pedro on top of him, sighing into Jamie's shorter black hair. The Peruvian boy leaned down and kissed him gently on his mouth before moving down to his neck. Jamie could not resist the urge to slide one hand into his long hair, the other gripping his shoulder tightly as he moved down. Pedro's hand slid lower and lower down Jamie's torso until it reached his hip. He stopped kissing Jamie's throat for minute to look him in his eyes as he grazed the dark skin visible over the top of Jamie's jeans lightly. He smiled once more as his breath hitched, pulling the top of the fabric upwards, to place his other hand-

"ENOUGH!" the door smashed open and there stood Scott in all his glorious fury. Matt peaked over his shoulder, gaping in shock. He then smirked. "Wow, Pedro, you actually did it."

Jamie gasped as Pedro smirked back at his English friend. "Of course. You remember our deal Matteo?"

"DEAL?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Pedro turned to the hysterical twin and said calmly, "The deal was when I made Jamie aware of my feelings," he turned and gave Jamie, who was bright red by now, a quick kiss on his mouth.

Scott froze as he felt strong arms encircle his waist from behind, pulling him back against a firm chest, "I tell _you_ how I feel." Matt finished, murmuring his words into Scott's ear as he began to place small kisses along the side of his face.

Scott spluttered helplessly as Matt half-carried, half-dragged him to his own room. The English boy hoped Scott would not regain control of himself anytime soon; he didn't fancy being hit when he was trying to kiss him. Though, if he were trying to shove him for a different reason . . . Matt wouldn't complain.


End file.
